Appealing Birthday
by princessbisket
Summary: Contestshipping drabble for tomorrows contestshipping day!


May was really excited for her first date. She was preparing for it in the bathroom first by showering, then fixing her hair and putting on makeup after putting on her dress. May remembers the times where they were kids, and he would give her roses but cover it up all the time saying it was for Beautifly. She was felt a bit stupid that she didn't noticed Drew's crush earlier. But it doesn't matter anyway. As Drew and her finally came out with their feelings, and are going out on their first date.

Suddenly, Max banged on the door with his fist, causing May to jerk and poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner. May screamed in pain.  
"May! Hurry up! I have to poop!" Max shouted.  
May grabbed her eye she poked, with makeup running down it. "Damn it, Max! I was almost done! Now I Have to clean this up, and completely redue this eye!"  
"Come on, May! Just go do your stupid makeup somewhere else?"  
"I was here first! Why don't you poop outside?"  
"Because I want to use the toilet!"  
"Well I need to use the sink and the mirror in here!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Well, you don't need to use the toilet, and I was here first!"  
"Why are you so mean to me?"  
"I'm not! You're just a whinny, annoying, brat!"  
Max crossed his arms and huffed. "I hate you!" Then he left.

Drew arrived in a fancy car, and May got in. Drew looked really handsome to May. He had his hair slicked back, and was in a fancy black suit. They headed off toward the restrant. As May looked out the car at the scenery, she saw a cute wild poochena and skitty playing.  
"Look! How cute!" May said.  
Drew looked out the window and saw what she was looking at. "Yeah… Far from being as cute as you, though."  
"Oh Drew."  
They gazed in each other's eyes the whole ride through. The date was going absolutely great so far. May was excited on how the rest of it would go.

The car stopped, and Drew got out of it, opened the car door for May, and held out a hand to help her out of the car. They held hands with intertwined fingers, and walked in the door. Drew told a waiter that he had a reservation for two, and he took them to their table. May sat across the table from Drew, and her heart was racing.  
"You look so beautiful tonight, May," Drew said.  
May smiled with a small blush. "T-thanks Drew. I…"  
A loud, long, juicy, stinky, fart sound came from underneath May's chair. It made everyone stare at her with a surprised look.  
May was all red from embarrassment. "It wasn't me!" she shouted. She turned to Drew. "…You believe me, right?"  
"Uhh…" Drew responded.  
The waiter came in to take their order for drinks. Drew ordered a soda, while May ordered a chocolate shake. The waiter left and the two chatted a bit before the waiter came back and got their meal order. They both laughed as they both wanted the same thing, and the waiter left again. Drew picked up his soda to take a drink of it, but suddenly he lost control of his hand, and the soda was thrown on May. She screamed once the soda hit her.  
"What was that for?" May shouted.  
"I-I didn't…"  
"Is this your idea of a good time?"  
"No! I didn't mean it!"  
"You didn't mean to throw a drink at me?"  
"Yes!"  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"  
"Well it's true!"  
May got up from her seat. "You are so immature!" She headed for the exit.  
"Come on May!" He reached for May, but suddenly tripped.  
"Oww!" a familiar voice screamed.  
May turned around and saw Drew and Max on the floor, along with a fart machine, a small battery powered fan, and a small container full of grease. His Gallade was to Max's side with a worried look.  
"What are you doing here, Max?"  
"Getting you back for being a jerk to me this morning!" He stuck his tongue out at her, and was about to run off before grabbed by Drew.  
"You little brat!" Drew shouted.  
May and Drew gave Max a wedgie. After that, he ran towards the door far away from him.  
"I'm telling dad!" Max whined.  
"Well, I'm telling dad on the phone that you ruined my date!" May shouted.  
They both stuck their tongue at each other. Then Max ran off with his gallade.  
After Max left, May instantly went to a phone and told her parents what Max just did.

May crossed her arms on the way back to her house, not looking at Drew.  
"May… you haven't talked to me after what happened with Max! It wasn't my fault Max came along…." Drew said.  
"I'm not mad at you for that!" she shouted.  
"… Then, what did I do?"  
"Why didn't you believe me when I said I didn't fart?"  
"W-What? Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"You didn't believe me at all when I said I didn't throw my soda at you!"  
"How could I? You didn't give me any sort of belief in me!"  
Drew looked away from her for a bit. "Well, I'm sorry. But even if you did fart, it wouldn't have matter to me."  
May glared at him. "Yeah right," she muttered.  
"And I don't want what your brother did, be the reason we don't see each other. I had a great time, besides what all happened due to Max."  
May looked down with a frown. "…I had a good time too, besides of what he did. Sorry for giving you a hard time."  
Drew put an arm around May. "Apology accepted."  
May leaned against him. She beamed at him as she gently put her hand against his chest.  
Drew grabbed her hand against his chest with his free hand and gazed into May's eyes with a smile. Drew didn't care how sticky she was from the soda still. He was enjoying his time with her.  
They laughed all the way to her house.

Drew walked May up to her doorstep, and they gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Well, goodnight princess."  
May got a deep red. "What, he's already got a nickname for me?" she wondered. "Night Drew. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
Drew grabbed both of her hands. "Of course."  
They embraced for a bit, and then May went into the house as Drew went back in the car.

May's parents stood right in front of the door as she walked in.  
"Seems like you had a good time," her mom said.  
"Hey, were you spying on me?" May shouted.  
"We started waiting here for you to get home," her dad said.  
"What?" May asked.  
"We've grounded Max for what he did during your date…"  
"Okay."  
"However, what he did doesn't give you the right to do what you did to him," her mom said.  
"How so?" May shouted.  
"You and Drew didn't need to get even with him for what he did!"  
"Yes we do!"  
"You defiantly need to be grounded for your behavior," her dad said.  
"No!"  
"And until you figure that what you did was wrong and apologize to your brother, you will be grounded."  
"Sorry Max that I had to have to have a brat as a brother!" May shouted towards his room.  
"Not even close. Time for bed May," her mom said.  
"No! I can't be grounded! Drew said he'll see me tomorrow!" May whined.  
"Well, you're just going to have to tell him that you're unable to see him tomorrow," her dad said.  
may ran up to her room with tears in her eyes and screamed, "no fair!"


End file.
